


[IMAGE]Fantroll Bust

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embedded Images, Fantrolls, Gen, Pictures, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: A bust of a smiling purpleblood with baseball bat horns. A purple clamshell provides a backdrop to the portrait.





	[IMAGE]Fantroll Bust

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Maria Opaque over Discord.


End file.
